User talk:MisterTwoScoops
If you are looking for co-workers on some characters, or such, I suggest you message directly to those people's talk pages. It is a lot easier to notice that way. Another thing, I think I've seen couple of your comments on talk pages. There is no need to be rude to those whose writing standards are not as high as yourself's just for the sake of it. --Remos talk 18:39, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I know, we all do, no problem. I think that Rangor article was created by Supahbadmarine so you have to ask him. I would bet he is just fine with it, but it is good to ask anyway, Supah is one of the best of us. --Remos talk 08:51, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure. It's always nice to know that one's work is appreciated. Be sure to show me the pages when your done. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:01, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Interesting. So how long has Drazen been at it? He has to be old if he was affiliated with Malatron at some point. after all Malatron has been dead for close to 2000 years. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Nah. Malatron was a big shot officer in one particular historical conflict. Also I think I ought to point out that while he did commit tech-heresy, and a lot of it, Malatron never turned to Chaos. Though interestingly enough his death caused his "Boss" LAncere Revoin to panic and turn to Chaos in the final stages of the war. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I assume you mean the Order of the Black Solstice. I'm all for it, so long as you give me some more details when you're ready. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 03:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'm not climatologist or anything so how the heck should I know! : D Just gave a comment. --Remos talk 19:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can make a quote.Overlord347 (talk) 01:15, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Overlord347 na — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:38, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Can't be done without re-coding the infobox and jeopardising the many hundreds of articles that use them. But this is for the specialised, standardised infoboxes. For the regular "everyone can be a special snowflake too" infobox with customisable parameters, I suggest using a in the |image= parameter. For any questions regarding tabber use, Wikia Community Central is your friend. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) If you woudln't mind, please put those youtube players on top of your pages. I am propably not only user here who hates them. --Remos talk 15:39, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I find them to be a cancer. But personal opinions aside, I agree with Remos. Our rules dictate that they be clearly visible. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:44, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Moved what, sorry?— NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) More akin to stripping down the customisable basic infobox so that people will be more inclined to use the standardised infoboxes. That is the purpose of an infobox after all, to succinctly summarise information about an article. This is all the more achieved by "across the board" labels on infoboxes. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:20, March 22, 2015 (UTC)